In Another Life
by Uchiha Saija
Summary: Being the heirs of rival clans, Yukio and Akira naturally became rivals. However the two fell in love with each other. They were killed because of their "betrayal" and immorality" but their reincarnations thrived to fulfill the love that was once lost: Asura and Indra's loyal follower Kisha; Hashirama and Izuna; and now, Naruto and Itachi. Will they make it during this life time?
1. Prologue I

**Author's note:** Hi. It's been a while since I've written a story so I think my writing ability has greatly dropped. This story started as a random daydream while riding the train. Also this story was originally not about Naruto and Itachi but then I thought, as I was writing the prologue, that making it one is not a bad idea since I am really into the ItaNaru pairing. Hence this ITANARU fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I own this fanfic's plot and the following characters: Yukio; Akira; and Kisha. Also, I'll be borrowing some events in the original manga/anime but I do not claim ownership over them.

 **Guide:**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _..._

 **Prologue I**

Deep blue eyes weakly gazed at the darkening skies. Just a couple of minutes ago the same skies were filling the earth with a vibrant aura of life but now it's nowhere near that scenic picture. Lids becoming heavier so as his breathing. He knows that definitely this day would come and that there would be no escape. He just did not think that it would come this soon.

With his back against the now wet grass and two swords piercing through his stomach, there would definitely be no escape. Any hope of survival is betrayed by the pool of blood starting to spread.

With a huge amount of effort he turned his gaze to his right and saw his angel running toward his direction while slashing limbs that appeared along the way. His angel... The long haired raven with a pair of obsidian eyes.

Despite the situation, the graceful movements of the raven warrior never fail to captivate him. If this is his last day on earth, then he wouldn't mind leaving with the dazzling image of his lover. He saw the raven's lips move and he knows his love is calling for him. Oh those luscious lips he never failed to devour whenever there is a chance to do so. He smiled weakly at the thought.

 _Kami-sama if you will allow me to live again in a different life, please make me a woman who can give this angel the life that he deserves. I'd gladly pay whatever price you name._

"Yukio!" Screamed the raven when he finally reached the blond's side. Blood, sweat and tears mixed on the raven's face but in Yukio's eyes his raven is still no less than handsome. With the last bit of life within him he forced his right arm to reach for the raven's face.

"Aki...ra... I love..."

"Shhh. Now is not the time for that let me look for help." The raven was now frantic and hysterical. More tears graced his pale face.

"No... Not this time." Yukio smiled weakly. "Sorry to... leave you..." His hands moved to Akira's quivering lips. "I... I wish to meet...you in another life..."

Yukio can feel the strength leaving his body but he still has a lot to say to his raven angel. To the lover who went against the norm that society dictates just to be with him. The lover who chose a rounin's way of life over being the head of a clan all for love. _Ugh life! Too slow when you want it fast. Too fast when you want it to slowdown._

"I... wish I... were a woman. Give you... less tr- trouble and a... family. Sorr- y... Thank..."

Lifeless limbs fell to the damped grass and the mocking silence was broken by a deafening howl of a lover's name.

 _..._

Thank you for reading 😊


	2. Prologue II

**Author's note:** Hi. Here's the second part of the prologue. But before that let me hash out a little on the names of the characters.

Where did I get their first names? The names Yukio and Akira are often used in the yaoi and shounen ai mangas I've read.

How about the last names? I just searched on the net without much thought. I've figured 'kaze' means wind so I thought Kazehaya fits Naruto's predecessor as Naruto has a wind chakra nature. I wanted fire for Akira but my net's going crazy so I settled for Akahoshi. 'Aka' means red while 'hoshi' means star (please tell me if I got the meanings wrong). I think it should fit Itachi's predecessor since a red star is a dying star and so is the Uchiha clan after the massacre.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I own this fanfic's plot and the following characters: Yukio; Akira; and Kisha. Also, I'll be borrowing some events in the original manga/anime but I do not claim ownership over them.

 **Guide:**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _..._

 **Prologue II**

The skies are now black as coal and only the budding new moon illuminates the earth. It was as if the heavens and the calm sea before him empathize with his sorrow and his loss. Kneeling on the fine sand with his lifeless blond lover in his arms, he closed his eyes and waited for someone to take his life away along with his pain.

From the vast grassland which is now covered with several pools of blood he carried his lover towards the seashore where a small boat was waiting for them for their supposed escape. Escape from Yukio's clan and his. Escape from being clan heads which would certainly bring them both to a day when they will have to take each others life. Escape for the glory of finding a place where they can freely love each other to their hearts content. But no... They were not able to free themselves. Yukio died fighting both the Kazehaya and Akahoshi clans. Without Yukio in his life, freedom is only a vague concept, one which he has no interest in.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running horses. _At last!_ He thought. They should find him soon. A weak smile forming on his lips. With Yukio gone, what else could make him want this god-forsaken life?

"Yukio, I'll be with you soon." Akira pressed his lips to Yukio's forehead. "Even if the afterlife decides to separate us, I will definitely find you."

Soon the sound of running horses came to a halt but he never bothered to turn around and greet his unwanted audience. He now have his back on his enemy. Whether a Kazehaya or an Akahoshi, everyone except Yukio is now his enemy but he has no plans of fighting and resisting them. Then he heard a voice calling out to him but he could no longer comprehend. Everything else was a blur except for the lifeless Yukio. He heard rabid movements followed by the sound of arrows released. For one last time he pressed his lips to Yukio's and then everything was black.

 _Kami-sama if you will allow me to live again in a different life, please let me meet Yukio again. I'd gladly pay whatever price you name._

...

So now I have successfully killed Yukio Kazehaya and Akira Akahoshi. Thank you for reading. Please do make reviews especially if you think something is off or something should be dealt with differently. Thanks again. 😊😘


End file.
